


A Birthday Snape Will Never Forget

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Severus Snape: Birthday fic 2005, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Harry wants, Harry gets.  What Snape wants, Snape gets.  What Draco wants, Draco gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Snape Will Never Forget

**Title**: A Birthday Snape Will Never Forget  
**Author**: Sev1970 (MK Malfoy)  
**Written**: January 9, 2005  
**Pairing**: SS/HP/DM

**Words**: 1800

**Rated**: NC-17 for Sexual situations and adult language****

**Warnings**: Threesome, pure smut and fluff.  Characters are OC for this fic.  We all need to live on the OC side every once in a while, yes?

**Summary**:What Harry wants, Harry gets.  What Snape wants, Snape gets.  What Draco wants, Draco gets.

**Disclaimer**: The ideas for the wonderful sex is mine…characters, sadly, are not!

  
~*~

“Potter, in my office, now.”

“But, sir—”

“NOW.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders as Ron and Hermione hesitantly left the classroom, then he turned around and slowly walked into the office of his snarky bastard Potions professor, Snape.

“Sit down, Potter.”

Harry sat down and looked up at his professor. “What have I done this time?”

Snape grinned as he sat behind his desk. “Well, nothing yet; that is the problem, Potter.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “Excuse me?”

“Just like your father—dense and dumb as a doornail. Really, Potter, I thought your note made it perfectly clear that you were trying to get detention to see me, although, I haven’t a clue as to why you would want to. I must say, I am quite curious.”

Harry didn't have a clue as to what was going on. “Professor, I never sent you a note.”

Snape raised an eyebrow and quickly retrieved the letter from his desk. "Is this not your handwriting, and does this not have your name on it?"

Harry took the parchment and sighed as he nodded. “But, sir, it is not from me. Someone else must have sent it and charmed it to appear as if I had sent it, Professor. Sorry,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, not quite certain why he was apologizing.

Severus sat down and looked sadly at the Gryffindor. “Not half as sorry as I am, Potter,” he mumbled.

Harry looked up and cocked his head. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Severus shook his head. “Nothing. You are excused.”

Confused, but happy to be getting out of Snape's office without another detention, Harry walked outside and stood in the corridor. “That was odd.”

Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry, haughtily, and smirked.  “Potter; I sent the note.”

“Why would you do that, Malfoy?” 

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Now I must agree with what I overheard Professor Snape telling you: you really are dense. Wake up, Potter.  Can’t you tell that he wants you?”

Harry crinkled his nose and pointed to the office he had just departed, thinking Malfoy was having a bit of fun at his expense; it would be just like him to do so. “You are joking, right? Snape, and me, together?”

Draco smiled and laughed aloud. “Well, yeah … come on Potter.  You cannot tell me you do not sit in class staring at him; I see you every day, and so does he.”

Harry blushed; he hadn't thought anyone would notice.  “So I look at him.  I look at you, too. That doesn’t mean I want you, does it?” 

Draco stopped laughing and his face fell. “No, I guess it doesn’t.”

And this situation was becoming weirder by the minute.  Harry, against his better judgment, took a step closer to Draco. “Do you like me?”

Draco sheepishly nodded. “Yes, I do,” was his rather defiant response.

Harry was almost speechless.  It couldn't be true.  “As in more than a friend?”

Draco nodded. “Yes, as in more than a friend,” he answered, more than a bit of desperation in his voice. 

Harry glanced at Snape's office, then looked back at Draco. “But you like him also; I see you staring at him.”  At any moment, Harry was certain that Fred and George would jump out and say this was all a big joke.  This was too surreal to be real.

Draco nodded, then his expression changed and he grinned and winked as he looked towards Snape's office.  “Potter, today is Severus’s birthday.  I had a birthday gift all planned out for him—well, for the two of us—but I somehow think he would appreciate it so much more if you were part of his gift as well.”

Harry quirked a brow and his eyes opened wider; this was no ordinary gift Draco was talking about.  "You’re talking about a threesome, aren’t you?”  Perhaps he was wrong, but he didn't think so.  He had heard rumors that Draco and Snape were having sex, but he hadn't believed it.  Now he did, and as wrong as it was, he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to join in on the fun.  He really had no interest in Malfoy, but the boy was pretty, and Harry thought he probably could suck and satisfy.  That was enough for Harry.

“You’re quick, Potter.”

Harry nodded his head as a huge grin broke out across his face. “I think that is a wonderful idea, but do you think he’ll go for it?”

Malfoy smiled and knocked on the office door. “Professor Snape, Potter and I need to see you; may we enter?”

The door opened and the two entered. Harry remained a few steps behind Malfoy, but Draco grabbed Harry and pushed him towards Severus. “Happy Birthday, Severus.”

Harry looked horrified, and noticed his professor’s shock as well. He glared back at Malfoy. “What is going on?”

Draco laughed as he sat down. “Potter, Severus and I have been together for two months, but I knew from the beginning that he only had eyes for you, so as reluctant as I am to give him up, I want him to be happy, and it just so happens that you are what makes him happy. So today, I am giving you to Severus, as my birthday present to him.”

Harry stood there open-mouthed, and looked at Severus, not knowing what to say.

Severus neared Harry and shook his head, his eyes closing. “Harry, you can leave; I swear to you I didn’t know Draco was going to do this.”

Harry took in a deep breath and shook his head before shakily trying to speak “I want to stay.”

“Are you sure, Harry?  I don’t want this to be awkward,” Severus said, looking between Harry and Draco.

Harry turned to Draco and then to Severus. “Being with you could never be awkward, Severus,” Harry said exasperatedly.

Draco smiled as he opened the door. “Well, I guess I’ll just be going; my job is done.”

Severus smiled and mouthed thank you to Draco, but Harry was having none of it. “No, Malfoy, your job is not done. You have a birthday present to give Severus, just as I do, and I think it would be very rude of you to leave him wondering what it is.”

Draco looked pensively at Severus, but received a slight nod and smile. “Okay, I’ll stay, but if either of you want me to go, just say so.”

Harry walked over to Draco, pushed him into the chair by the door and straddled his lap and engaged the shocked as hell Slytherin in a mind blowing kiss. When the two broke for air, Harry felt as he was lifted and placed in another lap, and almost immediately he felt as small kisses and nips were placed along his neck. He turned into the kisses and then met a warm and moist mouth in another sensuous kiss, but he was pushed away briefly as he was turned around.

Harry had closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was staring into Severus’s smoldering eyes. His lips were quickly reclaimed, and soon he felt his erection begging to be released from its confines as it rubbed up against the naked flesh of his professor. He pulled away from Severus and guided the older man’s hand down to his problem.

Severus smiled and quickly undid the button holding the trousers up and then lifted the light young man to lower both his trousers and underwear. When they were pooled around the shoes of the Gryffindor, Severus muttered a few words, and they, along with his shoes, disappeared from around Harry's ankles and ended up on the floor. Then Seveurus lowered him back onto his lap. “ I want you to come for me, Harry.”

Harry came harder than he thought possible, spraying the white ejaculate over Severus’s chest. After he came down from his high, he felt as someone was lifting him from behind and he felt himself being lowered and then felt a huge warmth enter him. As he was being carried, he was being fucked by Draco, who had him sitting directly on his cock. Harry moaned as he was carried over to where Severus had relocated.

Draco guided Harry to Severus, and then the two slowly helped guide each other into the other. Then the three began a slow dance, Draco bringing up the rear. It was by no means a hard fuck for either three of the men. They were hardly in a position at the moment for that, but the pleasure given and received by each was far more pleasurable than anything they had experienced previously.

Harry was sandwiched in between the two, who were both standing on the floor, Severus in front and Draco behind. He was practically straddling Severus’s arse and Draco was the one pushing him into Severus.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and pulled himself closer to the man, if that was possible. Suddenly, he felt himself being rammed into Severus, and then felt as warm liquid filled him with Draco’s release. This caused Harry to convulse, and he came inside his professor, whom he could vaguely hear whimpering and moaning. Seconds later, he heard his name cried out as Severus experienced his own orgasm.

Without much trouble, the three made their way to the floor in their same positions and the two Slytherin’s wrapped their bodies around the Gryffindor.

Harry was facing Severus, but he turned his head to Draco and engaged his year mate in a kiss. Pulling back, he smiled. “Thank you, Draco.”

Draco shook his head. “No, thank you.”

Severus chuckled. “I think I should thank the two of you: that was the best birthday present I have ever received. Perhaps when I recover a bit, we can continue this in the bedroom.  Perhaps you two can continue these acrobatics, but this old man cannot.”  The weight of two seventh years draped across his body and looked at him with wicked grins on their faces. “What are you two grinning at?”

Draco laughed aloud. “You may be old, but damn you are noisy. I’ve never heard anyone grunt and groan and whimper that much ever.  Harry must really do it for you, Severus.”

Harry leaned over Severus and gave the man a light kiss. “Do I do it for you, Severus?”

Severus looked at the beaming Gryffindor and nodded. “You do, Harry.”

Draco wrapped his arms around both of the other men. “Awww…. this is so sweet. Now Harry, if you can just help me with Remus, we’ll be even.”

The End!!!


End file.
